ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Zafre (DAMA)
Zafre. (Óxido de cobalto mezclado con cuarzo y hecho polvo, que se emplea para, dar color azul a la loza).Diccionario de Artes y Manufacturas, de Agricultura, de Minas, etc Autor Librería Española El principal empleo del cobalto es la preparación del esmalte, vidrio azul que se prepara fundiendo juntamente mineral de cobalto quemado, ó arena cuarzosa y potasa; el azul es un esmalte reducido al estado de polvo impalpable. Las figs. 852 y 853 representan el plano y corte de un horno de reverbero empleado para quemar los minerales de cobalto, (la rejilla es latera). y la llama sale del lado opuesto, dirigiéndose al canal b, b, y de allí á las cámaras de condensación, en donde se deposita el ácido arsénico, y de donde se le saca de cuando en cuando por medio de puertas dispuestas al efecto. Es necesario cuidar de que la torrefacción no sea completa, porque entonces el hierro y el níquel se quedarían en el esmalte, y le darían un tinte verdoso, mientras que cuando queda en el mineral quemado cierta cantidad de azufre y de arsénico, se forma después de la fusión de este mineral, un arsenio-sulfuro de níquel y de hierro, que separa completamente estos metales, y se reúne en botón en el fondo de los crisoles en donde se Opera la fusión: este producto lleva el nombre de speiss. Por otra parto es necesario que la torrefacción se prolongue bastante, sin lo cual alguna parte del cobalto pasarla al speiss. Se estiende el mineral pulverizado, en una capa de 0.10 á O.12 m.(4 y 1/4 á 7 y 1/2 pulgadas) de grueso, sobre la solera del horno de tostar, y se renuevan de tiempo en tiempo las superficies con una hurgonera, hasta que la operación llegue á un punto conveniente. Se mezcla entonces íntimamente el mineral tostado y tamizado con arena cuarzosa muy pura , pasándoles juntamente por entre las piedras. La (mezcla mecánica, asi obtenida, lleva el nombre de zafre; á esta se añade una proporción conveniente de carbonato de potasa fundido en vasijas de barro colocadas en un horno análogo á los de vidriería, representado de corte trasversal en la fig. 854 y de corle longitudinal en la fig. 855. Esto horno es de solera circular y está cubierto de una bóveda rebajada, se carga el combustible, que es leña, por la hornilla de ladrillo dd y por la puerta b; c es el cenicero; la llama penetra en el horno por la abertura a dispuesta en medio de la solera, después se dirige por las rampas ii (fig. 854) á unos hornos de llamas perdidas que sirven para agriar la arcilla cuarzosa, y para fritar la potasa; las aberturas hh que se cierran durante la operación sirven para introducir en el horno las vasijas en que se ejecuta la fusión; estas en número de seis á ocho, están dispuestas circularnente en el escaloncito del horno, y se elevan casi hasta la altura de los postigos ff delante de los cuales están las placas fundidas g g; en la parte inferior de estas vasijas están practicadas unas aberturas, que se cierran durante la operación, con placas de igual naturaleza, tapadas con arcilla, y por las cuales se hace correr, después de cierto número de operaciones, el speiss que se ha reunido en el fondo de las vasijas, cuando la fusión se ha verificado y se ha sacado todo el esmalte. Estas aberturas están colocadas enfrente de las puertas muradas e e que sirven para descargarlas. La fusión se efectúa fácilmente y de ordinario en el espacio de ocho horas, se saca entonces el esmalte en vasijas de hierro interiormente cubiertas de arcilla y se vierte en agua fría para agriarlo y contribuir á su ulterior pulverización. El vidrio azul obtenido asi se pulveriza primero en seco por medio de bocartes , y después se tritura con agua entre dos muelas de granito horizontales análogas á las de los molinos de trigo. Se clasifica en seguida sucesivamente por levigacion el azul obtenido según su grado de pequenez en grueso azul (al. streublau) que ó bien so entrega asi á la venta, ó bien se pasa otra vez por las piedras: color (al. farbe) obtenido después de una hora de reposo: eschel, sedimento consecutivo muy fino, mezclado con partes cuarzosas procedentes de las piedras, y en lodos (al. sumpfeschel) último depósito muy impuro que se forma en los grandes reservatorios en donde se deja el agua hasta que se clarifica del todo; estas escorias su repasan en la fundición para esmalte. Las fábricas de cobalto, distinguen estos diversos productos por las letras siguientes: K mineral de cobalto crudo, FK, FFK mineral rico, muy rico; s, mineral tostado; os, MS, FS, FFS, mineral tostado ordinario, mediano, rico, muy rico; c, color; oc, MC, FC, FFC, FFFC, FFFFC las diversas calidades de color; E eschel, y OE, ME, FE, FFE , FFFE, FFFFE, las diferentes variedades ó matices de color. Los speiss que se reúnan en el fondo de las vasijas, contienen comúnmente cerca de 50 por 400 de níquel, 40 de arsénico y 10 de azufre, de hierro, de cobalto y de cobre, y á veces algo de antimonio; antes carecían de valor, y hoy son muy estimados para la preparación del níquel. Se concibe fácilmente que la proporción del cuarzo y de la potasa que debe añadirse á los minerales de cobalto en la preparación del esmalte, depende de su dosis de cobalto y de la intensidad del color que se quiere obtener; "por oirá parte, el grado de torrefacción depende igualmente de la proporción de los metales estraños y del estado en que se encuentran en el mineral: asi ciertos minerales con poco cobalto y con mucha cantidad de otros óxidos metálicos, se deben fundir crudos con otros minerales ricos, también crudos, que les dan una cantidad de azufre y de arsénico suficiente para hacer pasar todos los metales estraños al speiss. Estos diversos datos se obtienen por medio de un pequeño ensayo, que consiste en mezclar una parte de mineral de cobalto crudo, parcialmente tostado, y totalmente tostado, con o, 6, 9 y 12 partes de una mezcla de 2 partes de arena cuarzosa blanca y de una parte de carbonato de potasa fundido, después fundiéndolas doce mezclas así obtenidas, en pequeños crisoles cubiertos, hasta la temperatura de los ensayos del hierro. Se conoce en seguida por el color del vidrio, cual es la mezcla mas conveniente. Este ensayo se efectúa sobre todo con los minerales de cobalto argentíferos del Erzgebirge. La plata pasa al speiss, el cual se somete á la amalgamación, y cuyos lodos se tratan en seguida para sacar el níquel. Terminaremos este artículo indicando un modo muy sencillo, empleado en Alemania para preparar el óxido de cobalto aplicable á la pintura en porcelana. Se quema el mineral de cobalto cuanto se pueda, se reduce el mineral tostado á una papilla espesa con el ácido sulfúrico, se introduce lodo en un crisol do barro, en donde se le deja digerir, durante cierto tiempo, á 200 ó 300°; en fin, se evapora hasta sequedad, se calienta hasta el rojo, y se sostiene esta temperatura durante una hora. Después del enfriamiento se pulveriza la masa y se la trata con agua hirviendo, se filtra, se estiende con agua fria, se acidula el líquido con un poco de ácido sulfúrico; después se precipita, agitando constantemente, con una disolución de carbonato de sosa, dejando de hacerlo tan luego como el liquido6 de sosa, dejando de hacerlo tan luego como el liquido pierde toda reacción ácida, y que el precipitado en lugar de ser amarillento toma el color de rosa; todo el hierro entonces se precipita en el estado de subarseniato, arrastrando consigo al arsénico y no dejando en el líquido filtrado mas que sulfato de cobalto que le tiñe de rosado; por otra parte se funden unidas 10 parles de potasa del comercio, 18 de arena cuarzosa y tina de polvo de carbón; se pulveriza la masa fundida, se disuelve en agua hirviendo, se decanta y se obtiene una disolución de silicato de potasa, "que se destina á precipitarla disolución de sulfato de cobalto que se ha obtenido como se indicó anteriormente; se forma sulfato de potasa soluble y se precipita una mezcla íntima de sílice gelatinosa y de oxido de cobalto que contiene un poco de silicato de potasa. Este precipitado tiene un color pardo bajo, que aplicado a la porcelana toma después de su cocción un brillante color azul. : Sáfra. Neuman & Baretti's Dictionary of the Spanish and English Languages. página 744. Zaffre, Zaffera. Fuente Zafre (DAMA) Zafre (DAMA) Categoría:Pigmentos Categoría:Cobalto